


【堂良】人不如故24

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【堂良】人不如故24

周九良的袄子下面穿着件三角领的衬衫，藏青色，刚好锁住半寸春光，孟鹤堂探头进去，牙齿咬弄他快要被白肉消隐的锁骨，像糯米糍粑里裹着的枣粒，碰得到，尝不到。

“孟哥……不行……”

“还没试怎么就知道我不行？”孟鹤堂一听自己的技术水平遭到了质疑，立即抬手想要实战操练一番。

“不……不是。”周九良脸颊滚烫，被他温柔的前戏调弄的四肢酥软，使不上什么劲，推他胸膛的那两下就像典型的欲拒还迎姿态:“我…我还没洗澡。”

“没洗澡怕什么，孟哥还能嫌弃你不成？”

“两天没洗呢。”小孩害羞的坦白像蚊子哼哼。

“那孟哥带你去洗澡澡~”

老流氓不害臊的用叠词回应他，一把将人像树袋熊一样抱起，九良笔直雪白的双腿自然而然夹上他细瘦的腰肢，那处有痒痒肉，隔着布料似有若无的相蹭，把孟鹤堂的分身成功勾立起来，俏皮的玩意儿顶在周九良的臀缝，小孩这回连耳尖都红透了。

说是要洗澡，孟鹤堂的脚步却并没往浴室的方向去，反而将人带进卧室，尚不等九良反应过来，就直接把人往床边一放，自己半屈着身和他平视，双手从他身后掀起被子，将两人连头蒙进幽闭的黑暗里，倾身压下去，这才讨来一个浪漫又狡黠的吻。

荡起被褥里的万千鹅毛。

仿佛为有情人的白头下过一场雪。

不管是25岁的周九良还是29岁的周九良，在床事这一方面从来都不是孟鹤堂的对手，三下两下就被渡了外面那层皮，比剥根香蕉还容易。

“你骗人。”

在体力方面不占上风的小孩只能苦着脸怪他，声音糯叽叽的，让人想疼。

“哪里骗人啦？”

孟鹤堂欺身以双膝固定住他的胯，将那一双似人鱼尾巴幻化成的腿骨搭在肩上，花穴含苞，因渴求雨露而剧烈的收缩。

他倒不着急放自己快要支起一个小帐篷的宝贝儿子进去，反倒先尽心尽力的伺候小良儿，那是个曾经常在自己指尖摩挲、舌尖亲吻的熟客，上回因为药物的作用成了不可一世的小怪兽，这回也不安稳，还未等慰籍就经不住吐起泡泡，小小的白色的，呈起一颗颗孕育在他心上的珍珠。

孟鹤堂以口衔交，有规律的内外吞吐，物件不小，直直抵着他的嗓子，连同窒息感一块相赠的是在那一瞬间生与死并存的疯魔。

爽得他牙关不停打颤。

他真是色心昭昭，明明在帮别人爽，却像自己也痛快了一场。

周九良即是他的春药。

趁那人撑不住快射出来的时候孟鹤堂松了口，精液喷涌勃发，污了水蓝色的床单，九良伸手挡住眼睛，不愿意去看。

孟鹤堂却就爱逗他，逗一只有羞耻心的小橘猫。

他先是脱了自己的衣服，然后将九良大腿根上附着的液体均匀涂抹在胸前，白壁烧起星火，孟鹤堂一点不浪费的处理完那些，故意做出恍然大悟的样子：“哎呀，没有水，航航，你来帮孟哥把沐浴露舔干净吧。”

沐浴露？亏他想得出来！

九良几欲把下唇咬出血，那点雪地里的殷红，似是菩萨额前艳抹上的神圣朱砂。

高不可攀，又肆意蹂躏。

“航航，我的好宝宝。”

孟浪使着低音炮撒娇。

他知道这招那人躲不掉。

无论多羞耻，总甘愿做个牡丹花裙下的风流鬼。

于是粉嫩的舌头迎上来，扫过珠圆玉润，冷暖交杂，恍恍惚惚间，似神佛恩惠众生。

这菩萨如此教人放荡。

孟鹤堂失控的轻哼着，脖颈后仰，如展翅欲飞的天鹅。

这澡洗得让人身上着火，周九良将最后一点浊液卷进自己口腔内，苦涩的味道顺着他的喉咙咽下去，勾出眼泪，楚楚动人。

“怎么哭了？不喜欢这样？”孟鹤堂以拇指指腹拭去他眼角在黑暗中格外明晃的泪花。

周九良轻轻抽泣着，真软啊，淡粉色的猫掌踩过孟鹤堂的心。

“孟哥，我想你的身体。”

除去那一次无意识的交合，他几乎有一年多没有碰过孟鹤堂的身体，那是他的海洛因，是他砍掉手指绑住四肢也戒不掉的毒瘾啊。

他想念到骨头在一天一天的枯萎。

“只是想身体，却不想我，真看不出来，周九良你个小色鬼。”

听到原因后孟鹤堂哭笑不止，耐心地一遍遍抹去他掉下来的泪。

“如果以后我们再分开了怎么办，如果你又不要我了怎么办……”小哭包难受个不停，嗓子一阵阵呜咽，他说不准因为什么而突然情绪崩溃，在这样让人心动的夜晚，煞风景的毁掉了一场本该蜂醉蝶迷的春事。

孟鹤堂不比他心思易碎敏感，既然又重新在一起，好好珍惜就行，也不必患得患失，担惊受怕。

可他理解周九良为什么会这样，那个人脆弱到连纸页滑过皮肤都会流血，凉风撞到眼睛也会受伤，他是依靠着自己才能存活的菟丝草，也是因为自己缺失给他许多的安全感，才没能让他成为一颗能独自发光发热的太阳。

罪大恶极是我，毕生挚爱是我。

孟鹤堂覆身拥吻他的唇，想不出还要用多深的力气才能让他相信我永远不会离开。

他怕他还不清，他毁掉了这人间的太阳，他怎么还得清。

这一吻从床头滚到床尾，孟鹤堂翻身的时候不小心压到背后的伤口，不禁喊了声疼。

周九良睁大眼睛不敢再动，小心问他：“哪疼？”

孟鹤堂不愿意让他担心，玩笑着说：“当然是小孟孟啊，我刚才那么尽心的伺候小良儿，可你呢，你都不管我的儿子，它可要把裤子都顶破啦。”

“那……那我也帮你就是了。”周九良拒绝再听他张口闭口的下流词，忙不迭要吞了底下的小玩意。

“哎别。”孟鹤堂哪那么便宜就打发，搂着白面美人不肯撒手：“小孟孟说啦，它喜欢主动，上面那个口子不好。”

“那你要怎么样嘛？”

孟鹤堂将人翻了个身，以下欺上。

“我要下面那个，自己动。”

TBC.


End file.
